Teatime
Meg truly thought she had seen everything, she had lived an eventful life so far, which is impressive since she was only thirteen, but after somehow winding up here in...god knows where, she began to question whether she had truly seen everything. She had seen people accuse one of her close friends, Dib, of being crazy, and her retort always was, "Please, don't confuse brilliance with madness." Now, maybe she had met someone who wouldn't be considered, 'misunderstood'. Sitting across from her on the opposite of a long dining table, a strange English boy sat. He hat a burnt, torn, and tattered grey top hat with a bright yellow ribbon tied around it, white skin, a few scars, a grey, buttoned-up waistcoat with a brightly colored tie, a red sash, brown pants with a few holes in them, showing two different stockings, red hair, and peculiarly colored eyes. He had magenta lips and a small gap between his front teeth. Picking up the cracked teacup in front of her, she studied the brown, murky contents within. Going with her better judgement, she set the cup down once more. He grinned at her, a very bright, cheerful, and rather unsettling grin, that never wavered, even as he took a sip of the strange mixture, "So, Ms. Marilyn-" "Uhm, it's Megara, monsieur," She said quietly. "Yes, Ms. Megan, before you so graciously arrived here, I was thinking of things that begin with the letter 'L', because there is just so many that are fascinating, perhaps, you would care to assist me?" Lucas asked, dropping the teacup on the table, the drink within sloshing over the chipped rim. "Well...I suppose so, Monsieur Kingsleigh," Meg said. "Wonderful!" He shouted, jumping up on the table and walking across, soon climbing off and standing behind her seat, "I'll begin, Lollipop!" "Uhm...Louvre," Meg said, shifting uncomfortably at the boy who gripped the sides of her chair tightly. "Lily," He said, happily, staring off at something in the distance. Meg thought for a moment before speaking again, "Love." Lucas seemed to snap out of his brief drift and shook his head, "Oh, don't say that, love, you'll give me ideas," He stated, reaching around the chair and toying with her pearl necklace. Meg furrowed her brow, and was about to question the statement, but he cut her off before she could, "Lilac!" He said, his bright and slightly disturbing grin returning once again. "Uhm...Licorice," Meg said. Out of nowhere, she felt her chair being tilted backwards onto the back legs. She caught a brief glimpse of Lucas' face, before she felt coarse lips press against her own. Surprised and unsure of how to react, Meg held still for a minute until Lucas released her and said, "Lips," before setting her chair in an upright position again. "Mon Dieu..." she murmured. "You lose! That was two words, neither of which began with the letter 'L'," Lucas shouted, giddily, acting completely unaware of what he had done moments ago. "Monsieur Kingsleigh, could we play a different game?" Meg asked, her voice now a shy whisper. "But of course!" He stepped out from behind her chair and sat down cross-legged on the table directly in front of her, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked. Meg couldn't hear him anymore, her fingers brushed against her mouth, she could still feel the kiss linger there, her eyes were locked to Lucas' pink lips. Against her will, she could feel herself moving forward to meet the insane boy's lips with her own. Lucas seemed to not find this odd in the slightest, and happily accepted the Parisian's sudden romantic gesture. She climbed up onto the table with Lucas, pressing him down onto the hard surface for a minute or so, before pulling away, and crawling back into her seat. Lucas still lay flat on the table, smiling up at the grey and blue sky. "Well...Lucas, it was very nice meeting you, but I feel I won't get to explore this...rather strange world entirely, if I continue to dawdle here, so I shall be on my way," She said, standing up and smoothing out the creases in her blue dress. Lucas sat upright once more, looking slightly disappointed, "Oh, what a shame, it was wonderful to have you here Ms. Madeline." "Oh, and the answer to your riddle is this, 'Because Edgar Allen Poe was famous for using both'." "Who's Edgar Allen Poe?" Meg chuckled slightly, "Goodbye, Monsieur!" She said, turning around and walking away from the strange boy. "Do come back soon!" Lucas called after her, standing up and walking across the table, back to his seat. Then, in a much quieter tone, to himself, he said, "I'll be waiting for you..." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:MALR Category:Invader Gia